Nowadays, the atomizer of the prior art comprises a conducting wire between the main unit and the vaporizer for power and control signal transmission. In the limitation of the prior art, the length of the pipe and the conducting wire between the main unit and the vaporizer of the atomizer is determined when the product is produced. It is not adjustable for users.
For long conducting wire and pipe, the cost of material is high. It is troublesome for user to arrange or hide the wire and pipe when using the atomizer. For short conducting wire and pipe, the configuration for locating the main unit and the vaporizer is limited. Furthermore, due to the user's habit and physique, different length of the wire and pipe is needed.
In the prior art, the atomizer can only be operated by a single user. The patterns of application and performance are limited.